1. Field
Embodiments relate to a photoresist composition and a color filter using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses are flat-panel display apparatuses currently used in a wide range of applications. An LCD includes a pair of display plates on which a pixel electrode and a common electrode are arranged, with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. An LCD displays an image by creating an electric field in a liquid crystal layer via application of electric field-creating electrodes, aligning an orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer thereby, and controlling polarization of incident light.